


ATEEZ Mpreg Oneshot Requests (Open)

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: I've recently not been very creative with my ideas, so I thought it would be the perfect time to open requests! Also I posted this on Wattpad and I thought it was only fair if you guys also got the chance to leave me a request!PLEASE READ RULES BEFORE REQUESTING!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	ATEEZ Mpreg Oneshot Requests (Open)

I've recently not been very creative with my ideas, so I thought it would be the perfect time to open requests! Also I posted this on Wattpad and I thought it was only fair if you guys also got the chance to leave me a request!

RULES

-Any ship/pairing is accepted  
-Any genre (angst,fluff,ABO,Hybrid,etc) is accepted  
-All stories will focus on Mpreg/Post-Mpreg  
-I WILL NOT WRITE: Character death, smut (I will write implied smut, but not the full blown thing), or incest

THOSE ARE A NO NO!!!

If you follow these rules, your request will most likely get written.

So please! Leave your request in the comments down below and I will try to write as many as I can.

My schedule is kinda crazy at the moment because school started back up, so I have less free time, but I will try my best!!!

Anyways, thanks for reading and MAKE SURE TO LEAVE REQUESTS  
It's greatly appreciated!!!😊  
-Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustration


End file.
